


YG Treasure Box

by MerodiasuSairenHime



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerodiasuSairenHime/pseuds/MerodiasuSairenHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a One-Shot Collection about YG Family Couples.</p>
<p>I have plenty ideas of what I want to write and had to make this. </p>
<p>Please don't bash other couples, even if you don't ship them. </p>
<p>Let's be friendly and spread the YG Family Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOPBOM: Toys  
> Description: His figurines were not childish.  
> 

"Noona, be careful with that box." Seunghyun grumbled. He eyed his girlfriend as she sat the box down on the living room floor.

Bom looked at him. "It's not made of glass, Tabi." She said. She took a seat on the couch and sighed. 

"I'm tired and hungry. Carrying all those boxes sure does wear a girl out." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "I carried most of them." He then smiled at her. "But thanks, Noona. Thanks for helping move some of the boxes into my new place." 

Bom smiled back. "You know what would show me that you are really thankful?" 

"What?" Seunghyun asked, raising a brow at her. 

"You making me something to eat." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Please." She added. 

Seunghyun chuckled and murmured something along the lines of this alien as he made his way into the kitchen. 

Bom waited a couple of seconds, making sure that Seunghyun was completely out of sight before she got up from the couch and went over to the box. 

Just what was so precious in this box? 

She glared at it. 

She then scoffed. What she doing? Was she so jealous of a box that she had to resort to glaring at it? 

She shook her head and headed back to the couch. She bet there wasn't anything cool in it. 

She sighed from her spot on the couch, eyeing the box once again. 

Curiosity was killing her. She needed to know what was in the box. 

She stood and found herself in front of the box again. 

She leaned down and opened it. 

She blinked and stared. 

This is what was so precious. 

This is what she had to be careful with. 

Inside the box was a stupid Be@Brick.

"Noona?" 

She jumped like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She turned, looking at Seunghyun with wide eyes. 

"Oh hey, Tabi!" She smiled, brightly. 

Seunghyun frowned and sat the plate of corn he had made for her down. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Oh I was just... you know... just..." Bom trailed off. 

"Just what? Just going through my things?" 

"I wasn't going through your things. I just opened one box." She pouted. 

Seunghyun nodded. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just wondering why you opened it." He said. 

"Well just wanted to see what was so important in the box. I didn't think it would be a stupid Be@Brick." 

Seunghyun stared at her, shocked. How dare she call his precious Be@Brick stupid. 

"I mean I can't believe you would be worried over something so childish." 

Okay that was the last straw. 

"Yah! My Be@Brick are not childish!" 

Bom stared at him. "Omo." 

Seunghyun glared. "Childish? I'll show you childish!" 

Bom screamed as he began to chase her around the room. 

Seunghyun caught her, pushing her down on the couch, his body a top hers. 

"My toys are not childish." He pouted. 

Bom smiled. "Of course they are not. I only said that because I've been missing this kind of attention from you all week." 

Seunghyun chuckled. "Aw, my poor Bommie." 

She blushed. 

"How should I make it up to you?" He asked. 

Bom sighed as Seunghyun placed soft kisses along her neck. 

"I can think of a few things you could do for me." She murmured. 

"So can I." Seunghyun whispered against her lips. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck, as Seunghyun picked her up. 

"How about I show you some other toys I have? They aren't childish, I can promise you that." 

Bom laughed. 

Her laughter soon turned into her pleasured moans as Seunghyun showed her the toys he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking request for pairings. Just comment what pairing you would like to see.


	2. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DARAGON: Secret Admirer  
> Description: Dara has a secret admirer at YG High. Just who exactly is it?

"Oh Unnie, there's another note taped to your locker." Chaerin said.

Dara frowned. "Another one?" She asked.

"Yep." Bom nodded, pulling the envelope off the locker and handing it to her.

"What does it say, Unnie?" Minzy, the youngest of the group, asked.

"Is it another love poem?" Chaerin teased.

Dara blushed.

She read the contents of the letter and shook her head. "This one doesn't seem like a poem. It seems more like a verse from a song."

"What do you mean?" Bom asked.

Dara began to read the verse to them.

"Beautiful girl

Unintentionally, I look at the ground like  
I flutter so much at your 3 lettered name baby  
I'll heal your one small wounds  
My love is you

Like a butterfly  
You look for a flower, flutter around like a child  
Your innocent eyes have a smile  
Your body moves like the sky, the sky  
Your eyes glimmer, glimmer  
I've become like this  
(You're the only one girl)

Every time I come close to you  
(every time I'm kissing you)  
Feel like I'm gonna dream every time  
( I get butterfly)"

"Oh." Chaerin started.

"My." Bom added.

"Gosh!" Minzy finished.

Her three friends looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"This is the best note you have received from your secret admirer." Chaerin said.

"He sure did bring out his creativity with this one." Bom grinned.

Dara sighed. "It is nice."

"Nice? Unnie, it's amazing!" Minzy exclaimed.

Bom and Chaerin agreed.

Dara merely folded up the note. "Well as amazing as this is, it's not like it will change anything. This has been going on for four months and I have yet to meet him."

"Maybe he's just shy." Bom reasoned.

"Or too ugly to show his face." Chaerin teased.

"Unnie!" Minzy laughed.

Dara sighed. "Well whatever the reason, I wish he would show his self."

The school bell rang, jolting the girls to grab what they need from their lockers for their first class. Bom and Minzy parted ways from Chaerin and Dara, seeing as they had a different first class from the two.

"See you two at lunch!" Bom yelled.

 

 

 

Chaerin and Dara entered their first class of the day, Mathematics, taught by the teacher called, Tablo.

Chaerin took her seat next to her seatmate, who was also her boyfriend, Lee Seunghyun, or Seungri as he liked to be called. The two were a cute couple, with their playful spats. They were almost like a cat and dog.

Dara, meanwhile, took a seat next to her seatmate, Kwon Jiyong. She muttered a polite greeting and he nodded at her.

Jiyong didn't talk to her that much and when he did, it was only about class. Most of the time he was pretty silent next to her, facing the board and listening to what Tablo had to say, as he jotted down notes.

She chuckled, thinking that Jiyong was definitely the same as he was the day he moved here five months ago. When he had been assigned her seatmate, he had merely said his name to her and then promptly faced the front to listen to Tablo teach.

So, nothing had changed.

"Okay class, I have some packets here and you can work in pairs to finish them." Tablo said, handing the packets out. "Go on. Get started."

Seatmates began to work together. Dara merely looked down at her own packet, while Jiyong did the same.

This was normal for them. When Tablo assigned group work, the two would choose to work on their own.

Jiyong cleared his throat. "Noona?"

Dara looked at him, shocked that he was speaking. "Yes?"

"Would.... would you like to work together?" Jiyong asked. He looked slightly embarrassed with the tips of his ears red.

Dara blinked. Did he just ask what she thought he asked? She slowly nodded.

Jiyong grinned. "Alright then." He said, pulling their packets side by side. "Let's start then." And like that, the two began to work together.

They were finishing the last page up, when Jiyong decided to bring up an interesting conversation.

"I heard you have a secret admirer." He smirked.

Dara blushed. "Yah! Where did you hear that?"

"By your locker. I was walking by with Youngbae before the bell rang and your friends and you were talking about it." He looked at her. "Do you know who it is yet?"

Dara shook her head. "No. I haven't been able to figure it out." She squinted her eyes at him. "Why do you ask? Do you know who it is?"

Jiyong chuckled.

Dara opened her mouth to ask more, but the bell rang, signaling that class was over. 

Jiyong stood, grabbing his notebook and putting it in his backpack. He looked at her. "You know this secret admirer of yours might be closer than you think. He might be right under your nose even." He gave a small wave and walked off, handing Tablo his packet. He left the classroom.

Dara quickly grabbed her things, dropping her packet off to Tablo as well, and ran out into the hall. She looked left and right with wide eyes, hoping to catch sight of Jiyong.

"What the heck did he mean by that?" She thought, as Chaerin and Seungri came up behind her.

"You okay, Noona?" Seungri asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Unnie?" Chaerin looked at her.

Dara nodded, smiling at them. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

Chaerin nodded. "Well I'll see you at lunch, Unnie." She smiled.

Dara nodded and headed to her next class.

 

 

 

Lunch time came soon and Dara sat down with her friends to eat. She listened to the girls chatter.

"So, what was Jiyong Oppa talking to you about?" Chaerin asked.

Dara looked up from her food.

"Jiyong actually spoke to you?" Bom asked shocked. When Jiyong had first moved here, Dara had told them about how quiet he was as her seatmate and that he didn't really say a word to her.

Dara nodded. "Yeah we worked together in class today." 

"Wow." Minzy said. "That's a first."

Chaerin nodded. "Yeah I saw that you two were working together, but towards the end of class, he seemed to be talking to you about something."

"Oh... that." Dara said. "Well he asked about me having a secret admirer."

"Really? How does he know about that?" Bom asked.

"He said he overheard us this morning." Dara answered. "He asked if I knew who it was. I told him no and asked if he did." She frowned. "He told me that my secret admirer might be closer than I think, right under my nose even." 

Bom, Chaerin, and Minzy exchanged a look.

"You don't think...." Chaerin said.

"It couldn't be." Bom added.

"But it seems like it." Minzy said.

The three grinned and looked at Dara, who was looking at them with a confused look.

"We know who your secret admirer is." Chaerin grinned.

Dara blinked. "What?" She asked.

"It's Jiyong Oppa." Minzy said.

Bom nodded.

"Are you guys kidding me? There's no way that Kwon Jiyong would be my secret admirer." Dara laughed. "Real funny, you guys."

"Is it really that funny?"

The four girl's eyes widened in shock, as they turned to see Jiyong standing by their table. He was looking at Dara, with a look of hurt.

"Jiyong...." Dara murmured.

"Meet me after school, Noona. On the roof." He nodded at her and walked off.

"What just happened?" Dara asked, turning back to the girls.

"Jiyong is your secret admirer and you thought we were joking. He overheard what you said and now he looks upset. I wonder what he will say to you later." Bom said.

"So it really is Jiyong." Dara shook her head. "But it doesn't make any sense. He doesn't even talk to me, how am I suppose to know that he likes me."

Minzy smiled. "Just ask him those questions yourself, Unnie." 

Dara nodded. She would meet Jiyong after school and she would get some answers.

 

 

 

The school roof was a place where students really weren't suppose to be, but they still went there anyway. 

As Dara took the stairs up to the rooftop, she felt nervous. She had no idea what Jiyong was going to say to her. 

Stopping at the door, she opened it and stepped out on the rooftop. She immediately spotted Jiyong with his back facing her.

"Um... ah.... Jiyong." 

Jiyong turned around, facing her. "You came?" He asked.

Dara nodded. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Jiyong nodded. He took a step towards her. "You already know the truth. I am your secret admirer, Noona." 

"But why? I mean you don't speak to me at all. We don't really have the same group of friends, besides having Chaerin and Seungri in common. How was I suppose to know it was you this whole time?" Dara asked.

Jiyong smirked. "Truth be told, I've always just been too shy to talk to you. I know I should have, but I didn't. Instead I just admired you and developed a crush on you. Which wasn't hard, you are very pretty and super nice." He smiled. "I finally decided enough was enough and that I needed to work up the courage to tell you how I feel. You were obviously tired of not knowing." He chuckled, remembering how he had heard her talking to her friends about her secret admirer not revealing himself for four months now. "I was coming up to your table to tell you I needed to speak with you, when I heard Chaerin say they knew who the secret admirer was. When they told you it was me and you said that was funny, I kinda got upset. I'll admit that. I was worried that you wouldn't show up here for me to speak with you. I was even more worried that now that you knew it was me, that you would reject me." He took a hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Dara Noona, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Dara had listened to his whole little speech with shock. So this whole time Jiyong had been crushing on her. She would be lying if she said she didn't have somewhat of a crush on him as well. She felt bad for what he had heard in the cafeteria and she felt even worse when he told her he was worried about being rejected. 

She blushed though, when Jiyong took a hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. Her heart pounded as he said the words she wanted to hear.

Jiyong was looking at her, waiting for her answer.

Dara smiled. "Yes Jiyong. I'll be happy to be your girlfriend." 

Jiyong smiled, hugging her. He then surprised her with a quick kiss that had her blushing, which he teased her about.

The two left the rooftop hand in hand ready to start their relationship. Dara was happy that she now knew who her secret admirer was and Jiyong was happy that he finally had the courage to confess to the girl he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking request for pairings. Just comment what pairing you would like to see.


	3. Patient in Room 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GBOM: Patient in Room 21
> 
> Description: In which, Jiyong is a doctor and Bom is his patient

"The patient in Room 21 is acting up again." Daesung said, looking at his fellow co-worker.

Seungri sighed. "I'll call up Doctor Kwon."

 

 

"What seems to be the problem today, Ms. Park." Jiyong asked, stepping into Room 21.

He had received the frantic call from Daesung, during his lunch break, about his patient throwing a fit.

He had quickly packed up his lunch and made haste to check on the woman in Room 21.

Park Bom looked up at the sound of her doctor's footsteps coming closer.

Jiyong stared down at her.

Her eyes were watery and her bottom lip quivered.

Jiyong sighed. "What's wrong, Bom?" He softly asked.

A pale, pink color settled over her cheeks.

Jiyong knew she liked it when he called her only by her first name.

"Dr. Kwon." She murmured. "I... I... I want to go outside!" Her shoulders shook and she started sobbing.

Jiyong sighed, sitting down next to Bom on her bed. He drew her into his arms, hugging her body against his. He made soft, shushing noises as he ran a hand through her hair.

"We can't go outside today, Bom. I promise though, that we will go outside tomorrow." He fondly smiled down at her, as she looked up at him.

"You... you... you said that last time." She sniffed.

Jiyong frowned. "I know, but this time I really do promise you that I will take you outside." He said.

Bom remained quiet, leaning against Jiyong's chest, while Jiyong continued to stroke her head. For a moment, he thought she had dozed off, but he was wrong. She was merely biting at her fingernails.

"Don't do that." Jiyong said, drawing her hands away from her mouth. Bom made a small noise of disapproval as Jiyong snatched her hands away.

He held her hands firmly in his, rubbing his thumbs against the skin to soothe her anxiety away.

Bom watched the movement, a light pink coloring her cheeks.

It was no secret that Park Bom had a crush on the young doctor. The whole ward knew; the doctors, the patients, hell even Jiyong, himself, knew how Bom felt.

Doctor Kwon merely saw it as a cute crush. He did find Bom attractive though, but he had a strict rule on developing feelings for a patient. He was here to help, not fall in love.

Still, he somehow found himself a little more affectionate with Bom. The older woman had somehow cemented herself in his life and had become his favorite patient.

He enjoyed visiting Bom, quirks and all.

"Do you promise to behave for the rest of the day?" Jiyong asked, standing up. He had been away for too long and needed to get back to work. There were other patients to see, such as Lee Hayi and Choi Seunghyun.

Bom pouted, grabbing her Moomin (the plush hippo had been a present from Jiyong during his third visit) that was sitting on the bed, close to her chest.

"Bom." Jiyong spoke, tone firm but gentle.

Bom nodded.

"Good. I'll come back for a visit before lights out, okay." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

 

 

The night was going perfectly smooth for Jiyong after he had calmed Bom down. He visited some more patients, had a few sessions with them, looked at Lee Hayi's drawings, and listened to Choi Seunghyun go on and on about chairs. Everything was going fine.

Note the keyword 'was'.was.

Towards the end of the night, Jiyong got a Code Blue for Room 21.

His work for the day now done, he headed that way immediately.

When he arrived a group of doctors and nurses were already there. Some were holding the screaming Bom down.

Jiyong sighed, stepping into the room.

"Oh thank god, Doctor Kwon! You're here!" Park Sandara, a nurse on his floor exclaimed. Next to her stood Doctor Lee Chaerin, who looked at him. "I was just about to come and get you." She said.

"What happened?" Jiyong asked.

Chaerin looked at Dara, who shrugged.

"I... I don't know. I was giving her the medicine and she just flipped. She started yelling about how she had to get away and that the man was going to kill her. She said I worked for him and she attacked me." the petite nurse hugged herself and Jiyong noticed the bandages on her right arm.

"She scratched her." Chaerin said. "It's a good thing I was walking by. I was able to get her off of Nurse Park. Reinforcements showed up soon after. As you can see, they are having a problem." She indicated to where Bom was now trying to kick at a nurse, who was trying to hold her legs down.

Jiyong, having enough, decided to step in.

"Bom!"

It was as if a spell had settled over her. Bom stopped kicking. She stopped screaming. She, instead looked at Jiyong, with wide eyes.

"An angel. You're the angel. You've come to save me from these demons."

Jiyong smiled, stepping closer. He motioned the other doctors and nurses to back away. "Yes, Bom. I'm the angel. I'm here to save you."

Bom smiled up at him and opened her arms up for a hug.

Jiyong stepped into her arms, allowing her to wrap them around his waist.

She sighed happily, nuzzling against his stomach.

Taking a chance, while she was distracted, Nurse Gong Minji handed Jiyong the needle and he quickly pressed it into her arm.

Bom looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Angel, why?"

"Shush." Jiyong cooed, watching as Bom's eyes drifted shut, the drug already working.

He gently pried her arms off, lying her down in the bed, and tucking her in.

Once done, he turned and nodded at the doctors and nurses, who looked at him with awe and respect.

They all watched as he walked out of the room.

Excited chatter fell among the remaining doctors and nurses.

“Wow… did you see that?”

“I would love to be able to work with my patients like that?”

“Doctor Kwon is the best.”

“Alright, everyone. Move on out.” Chaerin spoke up, waving a hand towards the door. “Park Bom needs to get her rest and she can’t peacefully do that with all this chatter.”

“Ah… of course, Doctor Lee!” one of the nurses nodded at her.

One by one the doctors and nurses left the room, leaving Chaerin and Dara with Bom. The doctor and nurse stared at the sleeping woman on the bed.

“She looks so peaceful.” Dara said with a smile.

Chaerin nodded. “Yes, Doctor Kwon seems to have that affect on her.” She sighed. “Well, we should get back to work.”

Dara nodded and the two made their way out of Room 21.

 

 

 

The dreary weather outside put a damper on mostly everyone’s spirits today. It greatly aggravated Park Bom. Doctor Kwon has promised to take her outside today, but no, Mother Nature was being a complete bitch and had decided to ruin Bom’s day.

She angrily huffed and flopped down on her bed. What was she suppose to do now?

She started at the door, hoping that Doctor Kwon would come for their morning session soon. At least that would give her something to do. He would probably apologize that he could not take her outside again.

She sighed and sat up as the door opened.

In stepped Doctor Kwon with a smile on his face. “Good morning, Bom.”

Bom frowned. “How can this be a good morning?” She pointed out the window for Jiyong to see how bad it was raining.

Jiyong’s smile widened. “Well I guess for some it wouldn’t be good, but I happen to like the rain.” He looked at her. “I did make a promise though and I’m sorry that I have to break it because of the weather.”

Bom shrugged her shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“Right then.” Jiyong sat in the chair next to her bed. “Let’s begin.” He pulled out a notebook and a pen.

The session went smoothly, but that’s how sessions with Doctor Kwon usually went. He asked the simple questions like how did she sleep and how had she been doing? Normal questions to ask. They talked a bit about why she felt she was here, along with speaking about her past.

Bom enjoyed speaking with Doctor Kwon. He made her feel safe. She trusted him completely.

“Well then, I believe that is it.” Jiyong said, tucking his notebook and pen back into his coat pocket.

Bom pouted. “Aw, do you have to leave so soon?” She asked.

“Sadly yes, but I have a present for you.” Jiyong said.

“What? A present for me?” Bom asked, looking into Jiyong’s eyes. They glittered with something unknown.

Jiyong nodded and reached down to grab the black suitcase he had brought with him. He opened it and pulled out a nice, sharp pair of scissors.

Bom’s eyes widened as she took in the gleaming object.  
Jiyong took a hold of her hand, squeezing it briefly before he set the scissors in it. “Too keep the bad man away.” He said.

“What?” Bom looked at him. “The bad man?”

Jiyong stood up and smiled down at her. “You be a good girl, okay, Bom.” He ruffled her hair.

“I….”

Surprising not only Bom, but himself, Jiyong leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “I’ll see you later.” And before Bom could say anything he was gone, suitcase in hand.

Bom held the forbidden object in her hands. Would the scissors really keep the bad man away?

She blinked. There was only one way to find out.

 

 

 

“DOCTOR KWON! DOCTOR KWON!”

Nurse Gong frantically ran into the cafeteria where Jiyong was sitting with fellow doctor, Dong Youngbae.

Jiyong looked at her with a smile on his face. “Yes, Nurse Gong?”

“It’s… it’s Park Bom, sir.” Tears filled Minji’s eyes.

Jiyong’s eyes widened and he stood up. “What’s wrong?”

“Just come with me.” Minji ran out of the cafeteria before he had a chance to reply.

Jiyong quickly followed after, running towards Room 21.

The sight that met him there was unbelievable. Doctor Lee, Nurse Park, Nurse Gong, and few police officers stood outside the room.

“Doctor Lee, what is going on?” He asked, running up to Chaerin.

She looked at him, a sad expression on her face. “I’m so sorry, Doctor Kwon.” She stepped aside and Jiyong moved passed her into the room.

In the room, there were more officers and Jiyong shoved passed them to see… Bom… lying on her bed.

Jiyong shook his head. “No….”

Bom was not sleeping. Lying on the bed, she had the scissors in one hand and they were covered in blood. The whole front of her hospital gown was covered as well.

“Sir.” an officer noticed him. “You can’t be in here.” He stepped forward to remove Jiyong out of the room.

“I… I was.. I mean… I am her doctor.” Jiyong said.

The officer looked at Jiyong. “If you are her doctor, then do you know where she got those scissors from?” He asked.

Jiyong shook his head. “No… no.” He said, voice breaking as he tried to control his emotions. “I’m… I’m afraid I don’t.”

The other officers in the room shared a look. “We hate to say this, but we will have to take you in for questioning.”

Jiyong nodded. “I understand.” He was led out of the room to stand by Chaerin, Dara, and Minji.

“This is like something out of a nightmare.” Dara whispered.

“Yeah…” Jiyong murmured. “It is.”

He looked down at the floor, a million of emotions swimming in his eyes. Sadness. Regret. Heartache. So many thoughts ran through his head, but only one stood out.

“I’m so sorry, Bom. This was the only way. I didn’t want to see you suffer anymore. I wish I could have done more, but at least you can be happy now. Maybe one day we will be again, but until then enjoy the outside for now.

_I.... Love... You... ___

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking request for pairings. Just comment what pairing you would like to see.


End file.
